5 cm por Segundo
by Delta Elena
Summary: Pude comprender la verdadera diferencia del verdadero amor, haberte perdido fue el peor de todos los miedos, por ello al igual que la velocidad de la caída del cerezo, sera la misma para sujetar tu mano fuertemente. Fic participante para el reto "Creando Compañerismo del grupo Mundo fanfiction NaruHina" Rocio Hyuga vs Delta


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime – Manga: Naruto**

**Pareja: Naruto – Hinata**

**Género: Aventura, drama, romance**

**Mundo Ninja The Last**

**Fic participante para el reto "Creando Compañerismo del grupo Mundo fanfiction NaruHina"**

**Rocio Hyuga vs Delta **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**5 cm por Segundo**

Siempre estuve solo desde que tuve memoria, conocí el dolor y la soledad, viví mis días intentando llamar la atención de los demás; quise ser amado y respetado, quise tener lo que cualquier familia tenía. Pensé que lo reconocería en cuanto lo tuviera entre mis manos, amistad, honor…amor, pero nunca fui muy inteligente para reconocer ciertas cosas, resolvía todo a mi estilo de la mejor forma posible y creí que siempre podría hacerlo, pero ahora supe cuan equivocado estaba y cuanto dolor cause a mi alrededor.

Tuve miedo al enfrentar números enemigos, tuve miedo de no poder avanzar ante ciertas circunstancias, tuve miedo de perder mi propio camino y no poder seguir adelante, tuve miedo de otras tantas cosas que desconocía; pero ahora el miedo que tengo no tiene comparación alguna, incluso la pérdida del viejo Ero tiene un nuevo significado.

Vivir por muchos años creyendo que estas solo, el viejo pervertido fue lo más cercano a un padre para mí, sus consejos y enseñanzas me llevaron más lejos, tenía fe en mí y yo la tenía en él; por lo mismo su muerte me sumió en una terrible depresión; el tener a alguien que amas y perderlo es en verdad muy doloroso.

Sasuke siempre me lo decía, que nunca comprendería ese dolor, alguien como yo jamás entendería lo que es perder a alguien importante, pero eso es una mentira; alguien como yo sufre más que nadie una perdida, porque se todo el dolor de no tener a esa persona cuando el resto da por hecho su existencia.

¿Porque ahora vienen tantos recuerdos? ¿Será acaso tu aroma en los hilos rojos? ¿Será acaso este miedo que me ha sobrepasado? haciendo que perdiera la cordura ¿Por qué no me respondes Hinata? Lo sé, siempre fui muy tonto para darme cuenta de las cosas, pero más que mi propia torpeza y lentitud era el miedo lo que detenía mis sentimientos, el miedo de perderte.

Hacia frio aquella primera vez que nos conocimos, quizás yo no lo recordara muy bien pero sé que tú nunca lo olvidaras, éramos tan jóvenes en ese entonces que no creo que rebasáramos los cinco años; nunca me di cuenta de que como a mí me molestaban en el pueblo, tú también pasabas por mucho dolor por ti sola.

No sé porque lo hice tan solo es mi manera de ser, odio a la gente que se cree superior a los demás y los molesta, sé que llorabas por sus insultos y golpes, nunca esperaba nada de las personas aun si terminaba por ayudarlos, no creía en ellos más tu si lo hacías.

Ese deseo por ser aceptado cegó lo que en verdad valía la pena, pensé que esa necesidad era amor pero como siempre me equivoque en todo eso, aun cuando tu solo me mirabas a la distancia sin yo saberlo eras mi ángel guardián que rezaba por mi bienestar. Pasaste de ser aquella niña tímida que se escondía por los rincones de la aldea a una bella mujer con un enorme coraje para enfrentar las cosas.

Nunca quise aceptarlo, aun cuando ya te había perdido una vez y mi corazón exploto lleno de furia, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar al saber que te encontrabas bien, ni eso fui capaz de hacerlo bien; el amor engendra odio que se convierte en sacrificio.

Aquellas palabras de Pain resonaron por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, el haber sido salvado por ti en aquella ocasión le dieron un gran peso, tu sacrificio causo dolor que cegó a mi corazón y pude haber destruido toda Konoha; pero la guerra trae dolor, heridas y muerte para ambos lados ahora lo comprendía a la perfección.

Dime Hinata ¿me odias? Tarde años sin darte una respuesta a tu confesión, solo te cause dolor y confusión por este miedo que lleve por tanto tiempo, pero debo decirte que quise ser mejor persona solo por ti. Pensé en Neji por muchos años, su muerte y sacrificio volvían una y otra vez, una cadena de víctimas que se sumaron por la guerra era el soporte de un chico que ahora brillaba como el salvador de Konoha.

Debí parecer un presuntuoso después de tanto tiempo, ya no soy más ese niño de diez años que brincaba con desesperación por una muestra de cariño, ahora con diecinueve años mi perspectiva del mundo cambio, es difícil negar que toda esta fama y atención no me es desagradable, recibir regalos y atenciones me hace feliz pero sé que solo es una falsa felicidad que desaparece al primer rayo del sol.

Debió ser triste para ti el ver cómo era rodeado de gente que solo me veía como un héroe, pero creo que nadie me ha visto como tú, mi verdadero yo; si hubiera sabido que tejías una bufanda para mi hubiera aclarado mejor las cosas, gomen Hinata es lo único que logro decirte con claridad.

Nunca entendí esa mirada de tristeza durante ese periodo, yo sujetaba con fuerza mi bufanda verde pero había melancolía en tus ojos, para mí era importante porque le había pertenecido a mi madre; pero nunca lo aclare porque siempre pensaba en mi dolor y no en el de los que me rodeaban hasta que era muy tarde.

Creo que tuvo que caerse la luna para poder comenzar a reaccionar, cuando el mundo entero empezó a preocuparse por lo que ocurriría si desaparecía del cielo, tu como siempre te preocupabas por Hanabi y por este cabeza hueca.

Nunca te había visto más decidida salvo en la guerra, peleando por lo que creías, peleando por lo que amabas; sigo creyendo que te convertiste en la flor más rara y bella que florece durante la adversidad, aquella que contra todo pronóstico se mantiene en pie.

Más y más recuerdos revolotean en mi mente, más te veo y mis ojos se abren a la verdad, tu aroma, esa esencia única que da vueltas mi cabeza, por primera vez en mi vida tengo ese nerviosismo, me vuelvo a sentir como un niño indefenso el cual no sabe cómo reaccionar, eres un enigma incapaz de descifrar y el cual deseo más que nada en el mundo poder alcanzar y descifrar; guardar el secreto solo para mí.

El dolor inunda más mi pecho, está perdida, esta agonía es indescriptible, esas dos palabras retumban dentro de mi más que un puñal atravesando mi corazón; veo tu imagen cayendo gritando mi nombre, la bufanda roja ondeando contra el viento y al final esas palabras que destrozaron mi corazón.

—Adiós…Naruto-Kun

Abro de golpe mis ojos, mi cuerpo me duele, estoy bañado en sudor y mi respiración tan agitada me impide respirar; como si esta fuera la primera vez que quiero respirar y algo me lo impidiera; lagrimas salen de mis ojos, lo niego por dentro pero todo es tan claro; Hinata me ha dejado.

Mis sentimientos por ella no llegaron a tiempo, fue demasiado tarde y no puedo parar de llorar, sé que mis palabras no tuvieron el mismo peso, era demasiado para que Hinata me perdonara, no me importa el estado de mi cuerpo actual, incluso llego a pensar que no me importa si este mundo pueda llegar a ser destruido por la caída de la luna, sigo siendo un egoísta y un tonto.

—Seguirás llorando como un bebe Naruto

—Shikamaru — veo a mi viejo amigo problemático, su mirada es más de fastidio que de otra cosa, debo estar en terribles condiciones, solo puedo bajar el rostro con tristeza.

—Yo…la perdí

—Dios Naruto, desde cuando eres tan llorón, siempre que pierdes algo te pones así

—No lo digas de esa manera…yo no puedo…

—Cuando Jiraiya murió estuviste muy deprimido, la muerte de Neji te afecto demasiado y Hinata fue quien te saco de ese estado, ahora que ella no está vuelves a lo mismo…recuerda que una vez te dije que ya no somos unos niños, nuestras acciones repercuten en las nuevas generaciones y tu Naruto…tu siempre serás Naruto.

Lo miro, como alguien con la mirada llena de flojera y fastidio puede levantarme el ánimo, tallo mis ojos con tanta fuerza que a pesar de ello lagrimas salen a flote; siempre olvido mi alrededor, aquellas personas que están cerca mío.

—Dime, Shikamaru ¿Qué tal está la situación?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que la luna sigue cayendo del cielo, Sasuke haciendo de héroe a las afueras de la aldea evitando que pedazos de roca la destruyan, tu equipo de rescate separado y peleando contra Toneri que está más determinado en crear una nueva Kaguya y nuestro futuro Hogake llorando como niña, creo que demasiado bien para la situación.

Sonrió y mi mirada vuelve a ser la de antes, solo el viejo Shikamaru puede hablar de la situación de esa manera, quizás Hinata haya rechazado mis sentimientos pero yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente y futuro Hokage aunque me tome otros diez o veinte años llegar a serlo.

Así es, ese soy yo, sé que he salido de diversas situaciones, tengo amigos que me acompañaran hasta el resto de mis días a pesar de lo despistado que pueda llegar a ser, esa aldea es mi familia y Hinata la mujer que amo.

Le preguntare una y otra vez directamente al rostro, no importa si su respuesta sigue siendo un no, cada día luchare por cambiarla y hacer que vuelva a amarme; por lo mientras sé a dónde debo dirigirme.

—Shikamaru, debo impedir una boda—mi amigo levanta una ceja, creo que esperaba algo más de salvar al mundo pero sonríe, sabe que ese es mi camino ninja.

—Bien Naruto, entonces hay que darse prisa; no querrás llegar tarde

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — levanto mi pulgar en señal de afirmación la bufanda roja la acomodo en mi cuello, aún tiene su aroma, puedo sentir en cada hilo sus sentimientos, sé que ella no puede dejar de amarme así de pronto; sé que Hinata no es así; porque estoy tan seguro…porque ahora sé lo que es el verdadero amor.

—Eso parece un hilo rojo del destino

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eso que dicen que tienes atado en un dedo, es invisible pero dicen que es color rojo; no importa si se estira o se tensa al final siempre te guiara a tu pareja destinada…y en tu caso tenía que ser de ese tamaño y bien visible para que pudieras verlo con tanta claridad.

Inflo mis mejillas como cuando niño, sé que se han puesto rojas, es vergonzoso que incluso alguien como Shikamaru lo haya sabido, odio que se burlen de mí, pero sé que en esta ocasión ha sido necesario; esta bufanda es la misma sensación de la mano de Hinata en la guerra, aquella vez cuando Neji murió dando su vida por mí; es esa calidez recordándome que mi vida no solo me pertenece, le pertenece a todos aquellos que viven a mi alrededor.

Avanzo hacia adelante, ese es mi camino ninja, detrás mío siempre habrá amigos que me apoyen sin importar las circunstancias; recuperare a Hinata y nunca soltare su mano.

—Las flores de cerezo son bellas las seguía solo porque Sasuke estaba ahí, pero nunca comprendí la belleza de aquella flor que sigue al sol; no importa si es brillante o no, para esa peculiar flor siempre será lo más brillante de este mundo la persona que más amas.

Esas palabras las digo más para mí, supongo que Shikamaru hace mucho sabe que es mejor no intentar comprender mis locas palabras; pero su sonrisa siempre me da esa sensación de bienestar, sé que cuando sea Hokage el estará a mi lado aconsejándome, sé que Hinata estará a mi lado y seremos una gran familia.

No tardó en llegar hasta donde esta Toneri, el mundo que conozco está colapsando, mi futuro igual; solo tengo una sola meta y es hacerle llegar mis sentimientos.

Hinata está ahí, puedo verla con un hermoso vestido negro, Toneri la tiene entre sus brazos; mi corazón arde, algo dentro de mí se quema con tanta fuerza; ahora sé lo que son los verdaderos celos; unas terribles ansias por alejarlo de ella, de sujetar su mano, de nunca más soltarla.

—¡Aléjate de ella!

Sus ojos me miran, hay sorpresa y lágrimas en sus ojos; mi ataque no será suficiente pero eso no me detendrá, es momento de decir las cosas sin rodeos, hacerle llegar mis sentimientos; levanto parte de la bufanda color rojo con mi mano, ella está aún más sorprendida y solo solloza.

—Naruto- Kun…

—¡Hinata! Este es nuestro hilo rojo del destino, es tan grande para que puedan verlos todos claramente; así que recuérdalo muy bien ¡eres mía y de nadie más!

Sonríe, esa mirada está llena de esperanza; sus lágrimas parecen tener un brillo inusual y sé que todo marchara mucho mejor; porque ella siempre ha creído en mi aun cuando yo dude de ello, es mi chica rara la que se convertirá en mi esposa.

Todo vuelve a pasar en cámara lenta, sé que te necesito para vencer a Toneri, pero no es solo por eso, te necesito tanto como el mismo aire; te necesito porque el miedo que tuve siempre ha sido superado por uno mucho mayor; supe lo que fue perderte y me perdí lleno de temor; sigo haciendo referencia a las flores de cerezo no porque sienta algo por Sakura, siempre será mi mejor amiga que me regañara cuando haga tonterías.

Confundí el amor con una necesidad vacía, recordé que alguna vez ella menciono la velocidad de la caída del pétalo de los cerezos; hacia tanta referencia a términos que no comprendía, demasiados números y cosas que recordar, pero en estos momentos puedo hacerlo.

La velocidad a la que las flores de cerezo caen, son cinco centímetros por segundo; ¿sabes Hinata? Esa es la misma velocidad con la que siempre estaré sujetando tu mano por siempre; porque nunca más la soltare.

Hay destrucción, Toneri no parece querer rendirse; pero ahora tengo tu mano sujetando la mía, esta es nuestra propia batalla por nuestros sueños, el futuro de ambos. Sonríes no hace falta decir más, ambos lo sabemos, así que los dos juntos vayamos a cinco centímetros por segundo, antes de que el mundo y la luna colisionen, creo que la próxima te veré como una hermosa madre; ese es mi mayor deseo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero les haya gustado este one shot, hay tanto adelanto de la película, pero no he querido poner demasiado; este ha sido lo que creo es el punto de vista de Naruto, espero haber logrado ese miedo por perder a la persona que más le ha amado en toda su vida; no quise poner demasiado en las peleas porque me saldría demasiado largo; quise hacer algo que fuera contado desde la perspectiva de Naruto y que fuera fugaz a esos spoilers, los detalles de tomarse de las manos, los recuerdos pasados y el recordar a los amigos y situaciones que a veces pasan de largo.**

**El final es abierto ¿Por qué? Quita emoción el leer una y otra vez historias que terminan con hechos de la película, prefiero dejarlo con un poco de misterio; imaginarse una escena en cámara lenta en donde Naruto y Hinata estén peleando pero Toneri quede en un segundo plano, siempre he creído que no solo las palabras logran una conexión, las miradas y roces del cuerpo crean mucho más; por ello he decidido dejarlo de esa manera.**

**Al final esta película es sobre Naruto descubriendo lo que es el verdadero amor.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
